Inmortal
by Elmund9
Summary: Naces, creces y mueres. Ese es el ciclo natural de la vida. Ichigo lo sabe bien, pues lo ha visto un millón de veces.


**Inmortal**

Naces, creces y mueres. Ese era el ciclo natural de toda criatura, Ichigo lo sabía.

Después de todo lo había visto más de un millar de veces, repitiéndose siempre, algunas veces el ciclo era más rápido que un pestañeo, otras se prolongaba por los siglos. Él en cambio permanecía.

Sabía que en algún futuro distante encontraría su final así que nunca buscó terminar con su vida. A pesar de ello murió varias veces.

"Murió" era por supuesto una exageración, pues siempre volvía a despertar a la vida para continuar su eterno deber de proteger. Al principio era una lucha por cuidar la Sociedad de Almas, pero despues de dos mil años, a la muerte de la Capitana Comandante Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo regreso al plano de los vivos y vagó por el planeta Tierra y sus naciones con un cuerpo que existía entre lo real y lo espiritual sin ser ninguno.

Ichigo compartió casa con los pobres y fue invitado especial en los festines de los poderosos, sus pasos fantasmales recorriendo el mundo y las décadas con delicadeza. El protector eterno que era un mito andante.

En al año 3567 peleó en la Quinta Guerra Internacional, en la que finalmente los humanos usaron sus armas pesadas para acabarse entre ellos. Una explosión lo dejo inconsciente y enveneno su cuerpo por décadas, dejándolo en un limbo etéreo en donde todo parecía existir en otro plano.

Obviamente, un día despertó.

Milagrosamente algunos humanos sobrevivieron y regresaron a la época de las cavernas. La tecnología fue destruida en un intento de evitar la tentación de terminar de una vez con todo.

Ichigo Kurosaki observó desde lejos, y sin embargo, fuera de ayudar y rescatar, jamás se molestó en dar dirección a nadie. Todos ellos podían darse su propio significado sin él.

Él existía en una dimensión distinta a ellos, en un realidad diferente del ser que ni humanos o shinigamis serían capaces de comprender; aún así él siempre estaba en constante movimiento, viviendo el mundo cómo ninguna otra criatura podía.

Lo llamaban Na, y decían que era la Muerte encarnada.

Antes de darse cuenta, diez mil años habían transcurrido desde su nacimiento y casi por coincidencia, ocurrió la primera invasión extraterrestre ese año. Lo que los alienígenas no contaban en sus planes era que una leyenda encarnará para detenerlos.

Entre la primera y segunda invasión el mundo se parecía un poco al que lo había visto nacer, aunque en lugar de existir una Sociedad de Almas, el mundo espiritual se llamaba El Pueblo de Todos.

En los cuatro mil años que duró, Ichigo de nuevo vio ciclos de guerra y valor. Luchó, lloró, amó junto con ellos, algunas veces reveló que era Na, pero la mayoría del tiempo inventaba nombres y vidas para intentar sentir el mundo como ellos.

La tercera y última invasión extraterrestre ocurrió cuando la Tierra ya estaba muriendo. Los descendientes de los humanos subieron a las arcas de los invasores. Fue así como un día Ichigo Kurosaki se descubrió volviendo al mundo espiritual, el último lugar dónde las almas humanas se seguían congregando en búsqueda de calor.

El tiempo realmente había pasado por todos. Increíblemente los shinigami aún existían, distintos pero el riatsu delataba su naturaleza. Ellos eran los dioses y gobernantes del mundo de los muertos pero aún así, sabían temer al extraño hombre vestido de negro que existía desde tiempos inmemoriales.

A veces Ichigo transformaba su apariencia y su cabello se volvía naranja y su ropa era imitación de los demás. Hablaba con las personas sin que estás huyeran de su paso y fue así cómo un día alguien le contó una leyenda sobre un Gotei 13, y de un muchacho humano que había derrotado a un Dios.

Ichigo Kurosaki recordó, por primera vez en milenios, a un hombre sumergido en el abismo de la soledad, y en un acto motivado por una esperanza, se dirigió al centro del mundo, un lugar prohibido para todos menos los "dioses" y que él había evitado para no ocasionar una guerra (de nuevo).

Ya no existía ningún Rey Espíritu y todo vestigio de la Ciudad de las Almas Puras estaba ocultó por construcciones sobre construcciones. El líder supremo de lo último que quedaba de la humanidad le permitió ir al Muken, o lo que ellos llamaban "Abismo Eterno" y cerró la puerta en cuanto el espectro caminó hacia la completa oscuridad.

Ichigo anduvo por años en el lugar, únicamente su soledad de compañía, buscando algo que le era difícil recordar y a veces soñaba despierto sobre el pasado. En otras, cerraba sus párpados y podía ver los hilos del universo moverse con una armonía silenciosa tocando la fibra del tiempo, pero él era incapaz de alcanzarlas.

Después de un tiempo, sintió una energía en la distancia y despertó de su sonambulismo, cómo si estuviera despertando de la noche ante los primeros rayos del sol.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a una persona sumergida en la oscuridad. No podía verlo, pero la presencia le era familiar; de un momento dónde la humanidad seguía siendo una infante deseosa de descubrir el mundo y él un joven soñador.

Ichigo extendió su mano. Las capas del universo acariciaron su piel unos segundos antes de que unos dedos torpes tocaran su palma.

Por primera vez en una eternidad, Ichigo sintió que había alguien más en su mundo.


End file.
